Binky
Binky Florbsen was a gnome lookout serving aboard The Thunderbird. He died en route from Tolstov to Fologrod when the ship was attacked by a mysterious magical force. Description Appearance Binky looked terrible. He was quite old for a gnome, with wrinkled skin, pale blue eyes, and bushy, tangled white hair. He was missing a few teeth, and his clothes were little more than patchwork rags. He usually reeked of alcohol and tobacco. Personality Binky was...strange. Most of the rest of the crew found him off-putting. He rarely left the crow's nest, instead spending the majority of his time keeping an eye open for danger, and the rest of it shouting weird, random shit at the deckhands. He was known to mutter, though nobody's sure what he was saying. He usually hid when danger arrived. Biography Background Nothing is known about Binky's past, apart from the fact that he came from a frontier city in the northern reaches of the Ozmit Empire, and that he has served on airships for the majority of his life. He is aware of the reputations of many captains and airships that sail the skies throughout Dharrenal. Start of the Game Binky was just sipping some beer in the Skybound Tavern in Ibrido when he was randomly approached by Two-Bit for a job as a lookout. He got the job, though it was mostly because there weren't a lot of other candidates. Death The journey from Tolstov to Fologrod proved to be extremely dangerous. The weather was terrible and the ship nearly froze more than once. During the fifth night of the voyage, Binky spotted the Brass Tower in the mountains below the ship. When the Master of the Brass Tower attacked the ship with his massive ice elemental, Binky was among the three who lost their lives to creature's frigid aura, which froze him solid. Theras retrieved his body from the crow's nest and kept his spyglass, before setting Binky's body in the infirmary. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1 - '"Two-Bit Thief" * '''Chapter 2 - '"To the Skies!" * 'Chapter 3 - '"The Imperial City" * 'Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" (Death) Relationships Binky didn't seem to have any friends in the crew, and he didn't really interact with anybody aside from occasionally yelling weird shit down at them from the crow's nest. Though he did refer to Two-Bit as his friend when he killed a mage that was about to target the cleric with a lightning bolt. So there's that. Character Information Notable Items * '''Spyglass: Taken by Theras following his death. * Holy Symbol of Fharlanghn Gnome Abilities * Small size (+1 AC & attack rolls vs. Medium; +4 Hide, -4 penalty to Grapple; carrying capacity is 3/4 that of a Medium creature) * Base landspeed of 25 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Weapon Familiarity: '''Binky treats any weapon with "gnome" in the title as martial weapons. * '''Ancestral Enemy: '''Binky receives a +1 bonus to attack rolls vs. goblinoids and kobolds, and a +4 AC vs. creatures of the giant type. * '''Gnome Magic: Binky is able to cast Dancing Lights, Ghost Sound, Prestidigitation ''and spell-like abilities once per day each. He can also cast ''Speak with Animals as a spell-like ability for 1 minute once per day, though you may only cast the spell on burrowing mammals or tiny mammals (such as badgers, squirrels, etc). * Keen-Eared: '''+2 to Listen checks * '''Obsessive: '''Binky has a +2 bonus to Profession: Airship. * '''Tricksters: Binky adds +1 to the DC to resist their illusions, and gain a +2 bonus to his own saves against Illusions. Commoner Abilities * Various skills, proficiency with the Club. Cleric Abilities * Turn or Rebuke Undead * Luck Domain: 'Binky was granted the power of good fortune, allowing him to reroll one d20 roll he has made once per day, though he must take the new result even if it's worse. * '''Travel Domain: '''Once per day, per cleric level, he can act as if affected by ''Freedom of Movement for one round. ' ' Cleric Spells As a cleric, Binky has access to a number of divine spells. However, since he just gained these abilities, none of them are known at this time, except for those granted by his domains. '''Orisons 1st-Level * Luck Domain - Entropic Shield '' '' * ''Travel Domain - ''Longstrider Trivia * Binky actually means "handsome traveler" in Gnomish. * When the crew voted on whether to save Illucien or pursue the Dagger at the beginning of Vol. 1, Chapter 5, Binky was one of seven who voted to save Illucien. * Binky's last words were "dumb bird!"